


В твоих руках расцветают звёзды.

by Strawberry_cocktail_for_Qiu_Ying



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_cocktail_for_Qiu_Ying/pseuds/Strawberry_cocktail_for_Qiu_Ying
Summary: Они мягкие и я их очень люблю. А ещё одним из них была поймана смешинка и я считаю это очень важной частью.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 3





	В твоих руках расцветают звёзды.

Минхао, украдкой, смотрит с нежностью, переплетает пальцы и незаметно пододвигает чашку с какими-то снэками ближе к Чжуну. Они оба уже немного выпили и даже включили какой-то фильм на фон, но не потрудились настроить звук, так что разобрать слова им не удастся и, если честно, не сильно хочется. Они больше увлечены своими мыслями и, говоря по-секрету, друг другом. Изначально у них планировалась просто дружеская посиделка, но свечи, вино, а в последствии и краснеющие щёки Чжуна уже давно говорят об обратном. Минхао выглядит спокойным и расслабленным со стороны, но никто не может услышать, как сильно у него бьётся сердце и заливаются краской чуть заострённые уши. Он продолжает сохранять видимость уверенного в себе бисексуала и накрывает их руки второй рукой, слегка отлипает от плеча одногруппника и смотрит на него.

— Чжуна~.

— А? — Чжун даже немного вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на Хао.

Их носы почти соприкасаются и это добавляет интимности в момент, хотя куда уж больше.

— Поцелуемся? — Его лицо всё такое же ровное, но в глубине глаз угадывается беспокойство и что-то мягкое, щёки чуть розовеют, уголки губ приподнимаются в улыбке.

Цзюньхуэй почти незаметно кивает и мычит утвердительно, Хао садится удобнее и тянется к нему, но вдруг лицо Чжуна дёргается. Его губы расплываются в улыбке и сквозь них пролетает смешок. Минхао замирает, а Чжун смеётся всё сильнее и его смех похож на звон колокольчиков, пузырьки газировки и шелест крыльев фей.

— Извини, извини, — он пытается откашляться и повторяет через смех, — смешинку поймал, извини. Подожди секунду.

Минхао знает что парню рядом потребуется далеко не секунда, но всё равно терпеливо кивает и шепчет:

— Всё хорошо, я подожду.

Его взгляд наполнен любовью, ему всегда нравилось смотреть на эту улыбку, даже если смех сейчас не совсем уместен, он не злится, потому что он знает. Чжун такой. И это абсолютно очаровательно.

— Я всё.

Он правда успокаивается и пытается выровнять дыхание, в глазах всё ещё танцуют искорки, лицо не может сразу принять серьёзное выражение. Наконец он садится ровно и улыбается, совсем чуть-чуть, смотрит в глаза Минхао с озорными нотками во взгляде и молча ждёт. Хао выдыхает "Какой же ты", но не заканчивает предложение и ласково прикасается губами к губам. Ресницы обоих мелко трепещут, они боятся дышать, чтобы не спугнуть такое лёгкое ощущение. Их губы движутся медленно, руки лежат в руках друг-друга. Им спокойно, они будто бы сливаются в одно целое, будто так и должно было быть с уже очень давних пор.

— Ты очень красивый, — на секунду отстраняется Хао и снова льнет к Чжуну.

— Ты тоже.

Чжун смотрит на него своими хитрыми глазами и облизывается, задевая чужие губы. Кажется, будто ещё чуть-чуть и этот кот замурлычет. Хао медленно моргает и приоткрывает губы, между ними сразу оказывается кончик юркого языка. Их поцелуй становится всё более "взрослым", а дыхание всё более прерывистым, пальцы мелко дрожат и руки меняют своё местоположение: Хао - на плечах и шее Чжуна; Чжуна - на талии Хао. Ощущения между ними всё ещё остаются предельно нежными, но к ним по капле добавляется жар. Они отстраняются друг от друга примерно одновременно и пытаются перевести дыхание, смотря в глаза напротив.

Минхао хочет что-то сказать, но мысли в голове путаются и остаётся надеяться лишь на парня напротив, который в любой ситуации может пошутить, даже если это будет выглядеть нелепо, для кого-то со стороны. Но и Цзюньхуэй молчит. И это ощущается ещё нужнее.

Минхао выдыхает через рот на чужие губы, чувствует сердцебиение и не понимает чьё оно. У Чжуна в голове одновременно и пусто, и до крайности тесно. В конце концов, он просто закрывает глаза и неимоверно беззащитно тычется носом в мягкую щёку Минхао. У последнего внутри что-то обрывается и тянет, он обнимает старшего крепче и гладит по волосам. Живот крутит от эмоций.

— Хао~, — еле слышно зовёт Чжун.

— А? — так же тихо отзывается Хао.

— Ты мне очень нравишься.

Оба замирают на секунду. Оба почти не дышат.

— Ты мне тоже, гэгэ.

Цзюньхуэй слегка отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть собеседнику в глаза, во взгляде секундное недоверие, сменяющееся радостью, после того как в голове проносится мысль "он не стал бы шутить с таким".

Минхао улыбается поддерживающе и Чжун вторит ему. Они вновь соприкасаются губами и чувствуют себя спокойно. У них всё обязательно будет хорошо.


End file.
